the_arcane_emperorfandomcom-20200213-history
Classes
Classes are the fundamental base of the system, guiding the inhabitants of the world through the myriad of benefits they provide. Not all classes are created equal, but fortunately many inhabitants can find the ability to change their class at a System designated location or with special assistance from certain familiars. General Notes All classes are grouped into tiers, 3 of which are confirmed, whith the third being almost legendary. All classes provide some benefit upon leveling up, generally in the form of static Attribute increases, Attribute Points, and Skill Points. Most, if not all, Classes provide static Attribute increases each level, but rarely do Classes provide Attribute and Skill points every level. Upon reaching level 10 all classes provide a Skill Store with up to three Skills available for purchase with Skill Points. Skills from a Tier 1 class cost 10 points, while Skills from a Tier 2 class cost 100 points. If a Skill is already possessed by the inhabitant then it will not be available for purchase. Along with the Skill Store the inhabitant also gets a new Attribute. As with the Skill Store, if the inhabitant already has the Attribute then they won't receive anything. Sometimes a Class will give bonuses to these new Attributes, these bonuses don't kick in until the attribute is unlocked. Classes can be equipped as a Primary or Sub-Class. Primary Classes get all the benefits of all the levels of the class. Sub-Classes get 10% of the static Attribute increases of all the levels of the Class and occasionally additional minor benefits. The number of Sub-Classes an inhabitant can have is twice as many as the number of Primary Classes they can have. Upon acquiring a Tier 2 Class for the first time, an inhabitant gains an additional Primary Class slot, and with that 2 more Sub-Class slots. Skills and unlocked Attributes are retained even if a Class if not used for Primary or Sub-Classes. All Classes that an inhabitant can change to are Tier 1. When a Class is elevated to Tier 2 all the benefits of its base Class are retained. Once a Class is advanced to Tier 2 it is permanently locked. The inhabitant can still change classes, but the base class of any Tier 2 Class acquired is no longer available and the Tier 2 Class can not be changed to other variants that may have been available upon completing a Class Advancement Trial. The number of available Classes one individual can have is unknown. The requirements for acquiring the access to a certain class are unknown. It is currently believed that Skills, Spells, Titles, and Race play a part in gaining a Class, but nothing is confirmed. The requirements for Tier 2 Classes aren't known until displayed upon completing a Class Advancement Trial. It is not known if these requirements are the only way to get those Classes or if these options can be unlocked through other means. Related Classes Some classes are related to each other and have different levels of rarity and strength. *Swordsman/Swordswoman *Enchanted Swordsman/Swordswoman *Magic Swordsman/Swordswoman *Runic Swordsman/Swordswoman Some Tier 2 classes have modifiers indicating their strength. * Grand Class * Master Class * Sage Class Class Advancement Trial Upon reaching level 25 with a Tier 1 class, an inhabitant will receive a quest to advance that class at a System designated location. This Trial is known to be incredibly dangerous and most people spend years preparing for it, but the rewards more than often make up for it. Reaching level 25 with two Tier 2 classes will unlock the quest for an advancement into a Tier 3 class. Chapter 160: The Last Fight The Class Advancement Trial for Tier 1 classes involves two challenges for the inhabitant. The first is a general challenge created specifically for the type of class being advanced. Martial classes may have to hunt, fight, and kill a strong martial enemy. Mages locate and fight a magical creature while dealing with magical traps. Rogue-like classes may have to sneak past enemies, disarm traps, or perform similar feats. The second challenge is geared more specifically towards the class taking the Trial. It often involves using the skills and abilities associated with the class to overcome specific challenges, thus showing mastery of the class itself. The Advancement Trial for turning a Tier 1 class into a Tier 2 class has compounded difficulty. After taking and passing the first Class Advancement Trial, the difficulty of that trial is added to the next Class Advancement Trial on top of the base difficulty. This means that while an inhabitant could theoretically keep advancing Tier 1 classes as much as they want, the difficulty of the trial increases each subsequent time it is taken. Completing a Tier 1 Trial generally gives two awards. One being the list of Tier 2 Class options that the inhabitant can choose from. The other is the option to create up to 5 customized items. Titles play a big part in this reward as they give a certain amount of points that the inhabitant can spend on the creation of these items. Higher tiered or rare Titles give more points, while Titles used in item creation during a previous Trial count for nothing. The more restrictions placed on an item will decrease its point cost, while generalizing it makes it cost more. One of the biggest problems in receiving these awards at the end of the Trial is that an inhabitant's memory is wiped upon leaving the Trial. This leaves them with no knowledge of how they obtained the items they created and the requirements for the class they chose. Additionally there is a time limit for creating items and choosing a class, further restricting the awards. If it is a person's first time receiving a Tier 2 class, they receive 20 points of lifespan. Chapter 32: Advancement However, for each additional Tier 3 class, they will receive 50 points of lifespan. Chapter 162: Preparation for War This is on top of the bonus received for the first time receiving a Tier 3 class, which is currently unknown. Other Methods of Class Advancement Sometimes Classes don't fit neatly into the standard system. Racial Classes or unique Classes may advance through different means other than a Trial. Things like rituals, age, or other factors and events can lead to an inhabitant acquiring a Tier 2 Class. Sometimes a Tier 1 Class will simply evolve into stronger Tier 1 Classes, but never advance. Generally speaking it depends on the race of the inhabitant. Humans follow the standard system, while Demons have racial Classes, but both can be advanced. Devils can follow the standard system, but also have access to racial Classes. More monstrous races and species simply evolve. The Class System is as varied and complex as the world is wide. Tier 1 Classes Tier 2 Classes Tier 3 Classes Racial/Monster Classes Classes that cannot advance through a class advancement Trial. Instead, they earn it through various feats, or absorbing "world energy." This includes Undead, Devils, and the various Monster races in the world. Avian Canine Devils Draconic Avian Dragon Jotun/Jotin Lupin Mammalia Naramien Spider Primate Serpentine Shade-being Undead References Category:System Category:Classes